


Shells

by Myrkalfar



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrkalfar/pseuds/Myrkalfar
Summary: A dazzling bolt struck across the sky, like a giant bomb of light. The ground shook violently. Feilong felt himself being pulled into nothingness. There was no chance to resist.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	1. Thunderstrike

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my shitty English please

A dazzling bolt struck across the sky, like a giant bomb of light. The ground shook violently. Feilong felt himself being pulled into nothingness. There was no chance to resist.

When the explosion was over, the light went off, everything sank into deep darkness.

He passed out.

* * *

"Um..."

When Feilong regained his consciousness, he felt his whole body numb.

Took all the strength to sit up, he mentally prepared himself, expected to see his surrounding collapsed and in ruin, but it didn't.

Nor was he injured. Except that his back is a bit sore right now, but it's fine. Going through such an explosion, he must be very lucky to stay intact. He still feels his body strong and flexible enough to take care of himself, maybe even a little stronger than before.

_"I wonder how Mikhail is..."_

Feilong ran around looking for his "just-a-trading-partner", but found no sign of him. At the time he thought of the worst situation, a figure appeared made Fei Long silently joy.

_There you are, Feilong!_

Although he couldn't find Mikhail, at least he could find Fei...

_Wait?_

_I AM FEILONG!_

_Who is that person who... standing right in front of me?!!!_

_How can he look so alike me??_

"Who the hell are you? How did you do that?" Feilong yelled so loud his voice sounded hoarse.

"Feilong?" Said the other, with the same voice as his.

"No you are not, **I** **am Feilong**!" He was both so angry and confused that he sounded like lisp.

"I am Groot"

"..."

"Okay just kidding. I know you are Feilong. I was just calling your name."

"Then who the hell are you?" Wait, the opposite's voice sounds very similar to Feilong, but why does his Cantonese pronunciation still sound so wrong at some words??

"Or do you want me to call you 'Mikhail'?" The opposite man covered his mischievous smile with his hand.

"What? What are you talking abo..."

_Wait, my voice..._

_It wasn't hoarse because of anger and confusion. I am not shouting right now. It's just..._

_Why...?_

**WHY DOES MY VOICE HAVE RUSSIAN ACCENT??!?!!??**

* * *

  
Feilong bewilderedly looked down at his hands: big firm biceps, rock hard chest, and seemed to be taller a little bit. He quickly loosened his collar and looked into his left chest to find the bullet scar, but nothing there. His back felt a bit rough.

"Are you looking for this?" Asked 'Feilong', standing from the opposite, revealing his bare chest to the left. The bullet scar was right there.

"..."

"Alright, let's see if I get it right," Feilong, tried all his best to calm down and spoke in a voice filled with Russian accents. "You and I suddenly swap bodies?"

"Yeah, you got it right" Mikhail, didn't try to calm at all and spoke with no Russian accents

"Why are you so calm?" Waking up and unable to find Mikhail, Feilong was so damn confused, he didn't even notice how his body transformed, didn't even notice that his long black hair was gone and replaced by a bird-nest blondie instead.

"I passed by a broken mirror, I saw myself... I mean, 'yourself' in it, and panicked for a while already, it's not new to me now." Mikhail scratched his head, at that time he was really messed up, but unable to call anyone. After all, he is the man of steel in both shape and soul. Just now the shape is gone.

............

"We have to go home, our underlings are looking for us" Feilong broke the silence.

"Good idea. The question is: who goes whose home?"

"Good question."


	2. Can I love me?

"Key, please~~" Mikhail asked excitedly. About to explore the lair of the dragon whom he most curious about.

"You wish!" Feilong is not that easy-going "First, I am not going anywhere, second, no one has the right to live in my house without my supervision!"

"Err ... So where are we gonna stay? I'm taking your form, and you're taking mine. You think the bodyguards gonna ignore and let 'Mister Arbatov' walk into 'Liu laoban' headquarter? Even if you have the keys?"

They both went "Hmmm..."

* * *

"Everyone gets their own room!" Feilong glanced at the brown bear (now wearing a dragon form) crawling onto his bed.

"Ehh...?"

"Is my house that lack of space? I've prepared a full-featured luxurious super convenient guest room RIGHT THERE for you." Feilong pointed at the opposite room, distanced from where they stood 500 miles Mikhail felt like.

"Oh... Okay... Thanks." Mikhail thanked reluctantly. But then his eyes were filled with joy.

"I think I need to bath, can't leave this beautiful body uncleaned, right?"

"I... Wait... You..." Feilong startled, can't find a good reason to stop him.

"Besides, I also have to _periodically_ masturbate a bit, for my own erectile health only". Mikhail said with his signature smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Hahaha, won't you take a bath? You can always retaliate against me. I won't mind." 

"I don't care. Don't you dare masturbate on my body! I'm serious" Feilong is very strict about privacy, like an obsession. Just the thought of having someone wears his own body, in a private room with the door closed, God knows what that guy's gonna do to it. Just think of that, Feilong already felt intense.

"Could you stop me at all?" Mikhail still wanted to play around a little longer.

Feilong angrily turned his back to Mikhail, not bothering to answer.

"I'm kidding, I'm just taking a shower okay? I won't toy you, promise!" Mikhail now has sensed Feilong's anger. He decided to stop the bad joke.

Feilong knew he was telling the truth. Mikhail always loves acting like a salacious, but he is better at self-control than anyone. Respect his lover, more than anyone.

"Alright..."

* * *

"Hey! I'm taking bath too. With you!"

"?????????????? What??"

"Or not. I may not bath at all but I'ma go in there with you."

"Because????"

"Why not? You're carrying my body, I can't be comfortable if I'm not supervising it."

"What the hell Feilong? You're always afraid I'd violate your privacy and now you want to violate mine?"

"Hey, that's MY body, what's for you to be ashamed of? I see it every day!"

"So? You can't get through a day without seeing it or what? What do you mean by 'supervising'?" Mikhail started to feel a bit wrong in all this. Bathing with Feilong should be his daydreaming, but why can't he feel joyful in this suggestion?

Bathing with Feilong in his embrace? Yes.

Bathing with Feilong **supervising**? Nah.

"No more questions. I insist." Feilong didn't want to explain much. _**You** know why._

"Alright, fine. I'm gonna get in there and clean myself with you standing aside and watch. Have a good sight!" Mikhail felt extremely upset.  
 _Feilong doesn't trust me_.  
 _He thinks I'm gonna do something disgusting when I'm alone with his body._  
This unpleasant feeling was very similar to that time when Feilong offered him a night as sex trade, just for Asami's sake. The feeling when the one you love offers you some close moments just because they think very terrible of you.

* * *

Mikhail turned off the shower.

He didn't even care to take a long bath. The feeling someone keeps staring at you and expecting you to do something lowly is super damn shit, especially when you're naked, regardless whose body that is. Let's end it up soon, so SOMEONE wouldn't have to stand and supervise for too long.

A towel was applied to Mikhail from behind. Feilong was gently wiping his body.

"You even afraid I'll touch your body?" Mikhail was too disheartened to show his frustration right now.

"No... not that bad. I'm..." Feilong can't hide his feelings of guilt "I'm sorry..."

"Mikhail I know you're a gentleman, I know you respect me. I'm just... "

_I'm just a device that lacks some features_

_And one of them is trust._

"I just want you to know... It wasn't your fault that I can't trust anyone."

Mikhail finished wearing his clothes, feeling a little regretful for blaming Feilong. His discomfort was reasonable, but Feilong apparently wasn't comfortable either. Who would not want to be carefree and simple-minded? Who would want his life to be filled with suspicion and caution? To carry the ghost of the past all his life?

"..."

"I'm not forgiving (ˇヘˇ)" Mikhail made a bear face. At times like this, he often switches to coddle mode. He had known too well why Feilong became this insecure, he didn't want to increase this atmosphere any longer.

"You have to recompense me for that. Umm... kiss me!" Mikhail continued.

"Hey, I'm carrying your body. Even if you enjoy being kissed by yourself, I don't." Feilong, in spite of being in deep heavy feelings just then, had to laugh softly at Mikhail's sudden request.

"Why not?" Mikhail rested his elbows on Feilong's shoulders, face to face with him.

"You need to love yourself before you love anyone."

"..."

_**If** I were a different person, no need to, I **am** a different person now,   
can I love me?_

"You don't kiss me quicky I'm gonna get sulky" Mikhail snarled urgently as if he's gonna get angri angri in a very second if Feilong won't kiss. Feilong realized that his sulky face was so funny. Of all people who have ever known him for the whole past 28 years, surely no one dares to imagine this angri bear face of him.  
A Feilong pouts his lips and puffs his cheeks? Good job, Mikhail. Very creative!

And also... Also very lovable.

Feilong found himself also very lovable.

So he kissed him.

Or may he kiss the person inside?

Either way, they kissed.

* * *

"Do we count this as selfcest or incest?" Mikhail, as usual, started gossiping after the serious moment had passed.

They sat on the bed together. Feilong sat behind Mikhail, lovingly drying his long black hair. Taking care of yourself, in a loving and respecting way, compared to the obsession of perfectionism he had in the past, is completely different.

"Define it yourself, it was you who wanted that after all."

"Haha never mind... You kissed me, I'm happy."

"No, **you** kissed you. Is it that enjoyable to be kissed by your own jerky face?"

"It is! I am handsome as hell!" Mikhail is presumptuous. "Besides, what's the matter? It was still you inside, decided to kiss me, wasn't it?"

Bodies, are just shells after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End ta da~ LOL I know you expect some smex but words drained out of my brain haha. Besides, I'd never let Mikhail do something Feilong doesn't approve.


End file.
